isarafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Kinder von Drachenmühle
Ein paar Tage nördlich der Stadt Windfurt liegt das kleine, ruhige Dorf Drachenmühle, das seit Jahren unter dem Schrecken der Vettel Oma Agnes leidet. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit haben einige Kinder des Dorfes das Missfallen der Vettel erregt und wachen nun nicht mehr auf. Die Abenteurer müssen in die Sümpfe von Oma Agnes reisen, diese dort finden und sie entweder vertreiben oder davon überzeugen, die Kinder wieder zu heilen. Doch was wird ihr Preis dafür sein? Das ruhige Dorf Das Dorf Drachenmühle liegt mehrere Tage nördlich von Windfurt. Besitzt die Gruppe eines der Landgüter in der Nähe des Dorfes werden sie durch besuchende Dorfbewohner auf das Dorf aufmerksam gemacht. Sind sie jedoch nur auf der Durchreise gibt es verschiedene Wege, sie in das Dorf zu führen. * Vom Hauptweg zweigt eine Straße in südwestlicher Richtung ab. Ein Schild an dieser Kreuzung preist die Gastschänke im Dorf an und ihre bequemen Betten. Reisende, die vom Norden her reisen und seit Wochen unterwegs sind oder solche, die von Windfurt kommen und noch eine lange, beschwerliche Reise vor sich haben nehmen des öfteren diese Gelegenheit war, in einem Bett statt auf dem Boden zu schlafen * Ein Bauer reist mit seinem Wagen und seiner Familie nach Windfurt. Seine Frau sieht sehr bedrückt aus und ihr Sohn, der auf der Ladefläche liegt schläft. Der Bauer wirkt ebenfalls sehr bedrückt und ist nur bereit preis zugeben, dass er aus dem Dorf verschwinden möchte, da dort viel zu viele üble Mächte am Werk sind. Jedoch verweigert er jede weitere Aussage. Kommt die Gruppe im Dorf an, bemerken sie zu jeder Tageszeit, dass es hier sehr ruhig ist. Des Nachts ist nur die Schenke im Dorfzentrum hell erleuchtet, am Tag überragt die Windmühle alle Gebäude. Je mehr sie mit den Dorfbewohnern reden, desto mehr fällt ihnen auf, dass diese zwar den Anschein erwecken freundlich zu sein, jedoch reserviert und distanziert sind. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Wahrnehmung gegen SG 15 kann den Abenteurern außerdem auffallen, dass kein einziges Kind im Dorf zu sehen ist. Darauf angesprochen weichen die Dorfbewohner immer aus und verweisen aller höchstens auf den Dorfvorsteher. Dieser ist ein Zwerg namens Olric Goldfinder und weist sie freundlich, aber bestimmt ab sofern sie versuchen, mehr über die Kinder herauszufinden. Nur mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Überzeugung gegen SG 16 ist er bereit, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen: : "Wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, ist dies ein ruhiges Dorf mit einfachen Leuten. Wir führen ein normales, beschauliches Leben, fern ab von den Problemen der Städte oder Länder. Jedoch liegt seit etlichen Jahren ein Schatten über uns. Ein Schatten in Form von Oma Agnes. Ihr müsst wissen, die Kinder haben es nicht böse gemeint. Sie wollten nur die Gegend erkunden und ein wenig spielen. Was Kinder nun mal tun. Dabei haben sie aber irgendwie den Zorn von ihr geweckt. Anfangs waren sie nur plötzlich kränklich und schwach. Blieben meist zuhause und machten keinen Lärm mehr. Dann jedoch kamen vor einiger Zeit Soldaten aus der nahen Garnison vorbei und bemerkten schnell, was im Dorf los war. Rechtschaffend wie sie waren sind sie sofort in Agnes Sümpfe aufgebrochen um den Fluch von den Kindern zu nehmen. Aber es kam anders. Einige Tage nach ihrem Aufbruch wachten die Kinder einfach nicht mehr auf. Die Hilfe, die wir angenommen haben, hat die Situation nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Aus diesem Grund habe ich meinem Dorf verboten, über Oma Agnes zu sprechen. Ich will nicht, dass es noch schlimmer wird. Deswegen rate ich euch, ignoriert alles. Erledigt im Dorf das, weswegen ihr gekommen seit und verlasst uns wieder. Ich möchte nicht, dass es noch schlimmer wird." Er lehnt kategorisch jede Hilfe ab, aus Angst, dass sich der Fluch von Oma Agnes noch verschlimmern könnte. Können sie ihn nicht überzeugen, ihnen diese Geschichte zu erzählen und schaffen dies auch nicht bei einem anderen Dorfbewohner reitet ihnen am Tag ihrer Abreise einer von den Bewohnern hinterher und holt sie bei der Kreuzung ein. Er/Sie erklärt ihnen in groben Sätzen die Situation und bittet sie inständig um Hilfe. Der Fluch der Vettel Die Kinder liegen allesamt schlafend in ihren Betten, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung. Nichts lässt sie wieder aufwachen, egal ob man sie kneift oder ihnen Wasser über den Kopf schüttet. Der Fluch der Vettel ist keine Krankheit, die man mit einem Zauber wie "Krankheit heilen" heilen kann und nur der Zauber "Fluch brechen" kann ein Kind wieder aufwachen lassen. Schaffen die Abenteurer es trotz aller Widrigkeiten doch, alle Kinder vom Fluch zu heilen beginnen alle Bewohner zwei Tage später krank zu werden. Befindet sich die Gruppe zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch oder wieder im Dorf und sie trinken etwas Wasser aus dem Dorf bzw. dem Dorfbrunnen müssen sie einen Konstitutions-Rettungswurf gegen SG 1''3 ablegen um nicht krank zu werden und den Zustand ''"Vergiftet" zu bekommen. Agnes Sümpfe Die Sümpfe liegen drei Tage südwestlich von Drachenmühle entfernt und sind relativ einfach zu erreichen, denn zwischen dem Dorf und den Sümpfen liegen einige karge Hügel, in denen für gewöhnlich nichts außergewöhnliches passiert. Die Sümpfe selbst liegen jedoch meist unter einem feuchtwarmen Dunst/Nebel verborgen und sind übersät mit natürlichen Fallen und Hindernissen. Die Vettel hat die Gruppe seit Anfang an unter Beobachtung und nutzt dazu eine spezielle Kristallkugel, mit der sie sie ausspionieren kann. Befinden sich die Abenteurer mitten in den Sümpfen kommen sie irgendwann nicht mehr weiter, ohne dass sie sich in das brackige Wasser begeben müssen. Sie stoßen jedoch auf eine erleuchtete Fackel am Ufer einer Landzunge. Kurz darauf hört man ein regelmäßiges Plätschern, dass sich schnell nähert und ein Floss erscheint aus dem Dunst, das von einer alten Frau in Kapuzenumhang gesteuert wird. Sie fragt nach dem Ziel der Gruppe und bietet ihnen schließlich an, sie ein Stück weit über das schlammige Wasser zu fahren. Sie setzt die Gruppe schließlich tief in den Sümpfen ab und verschwindet wieder mit ihrem Floss im Nebel. Die alte Frau ist jedoch Oma Agnes in Verkleidung und wird diese angegriffen macht sie sich unter lautem, unheimlichen Lachen unsichtbar und verschwindet. In den Sümpfen nahe des Verstecks Oma Agnes wimmelt es nur so von Kreaturen und Fallen, die den Abenteuern das Weiterkommen schwer machen. Je nach Stärke der Gruppe können ihnen folgende Kreaturen begegnen: Außerdem hat die Anwesenheit Oma Agnes die Sümpfe immer mehr verdorben. Mehrere natürliche Fallen warten nur darauf, von den Abenteurern entdeckt zu werden. * Sumpfgas: Mehrere Blasen steigen von dem sumpfigen Brackwasser auf und platzen. Jede Kreatur in einem Bereich von 1,5m um diese Blase herum muss einen Konstitutionsrettungswurf gegen SG 10 ablegen. Bei einem misslungenen Rettungswurf erleidet die Kreatur 1W10 Giftschaden und wird für 1 Minute paralysiert. Bei einem erfolgreichen Rettungswurf erleidet die Kreatur den halben Schaden und wird nicht paralysiert. * Treibsand (DMG Seite 110) Nach mehreren Stunden, in denen sie durch die Sümpfe wandern reist der Dunstnebel leicht auf und sie erblicken auf einer kleinen Insel Oma Agnes Versteck. Oma Agnes Versteck Auf einer kleinen Insel aus Matsch und Schlamm mitten in den Sümpfen liegt ein riesiger Totenschädel eines Riesen. Dieser ist teilweise mit Ranken überwuchert und liegt an der Rückseite auch leicht im Wasser. Dies ist der Unterschlupf von Oma Agnes. Verbunden ist die Insel mit einer Landzunge über einen alten wackeligen Holzsteg, der an die Seite des Schädels führt. Der Eingang zum Unterschlup bildet der Mund des Riesen, in dem sich nur noch wenige Zähne befinden und zwischen dessen Lücken man tiefer ins innere kommt. In den Augenhöhlen brennen Tag und Nacht Feuer, die so den Anschein erwecken dass der Riese jeden der Eintreten will mit brennenden Blick anstarrt. Vor dem Zähneeingang stehen zwei schrecklich anzusehene Vogelscheuchen (MM Seite 299) aus Ästen, Ranken und Knochen, die jedoch augenscheinlich leblos sind. Nähern sich die Abenteurer dem Eingang erschallt aus diesem die alte Stimme der Oma Agnes: :"Hihihi. So habt es ihr es doch bis zu meinem bescheidenen Heim geschafft. Doch kehrt um! Hier drinnen findet ihr nichts gutes. Hihihi. Oder wollt ihr etwa so enden, wie die letzten, die hierher kamen? Ich sage es noch einmal: Kehrt um! Und lasst mich in Frieden." Sie antwortet nicht auf das, was die Gruppe eventuell sagt. Nähern sich die Abenteurer jedoch dem Eingang näher, erwachen die Vogelscheuchen links und rechts vom Eingang zum leben und beginnen sofort, die Gruppe an Angst du versetzen und anzugreifen. Haben sie diese besiegt, können die Abenteurer in den Schädel hineingehen. Im Versteck / Erdgeschoss Betreten sie das Innere des Unterschlupfs durch den Mund des Riesen finden sie sich in einem kurzen, dunklen Gang wieder, dessen Wände teils aus Schlamm und Teils aus Knochen sind. Sofort verstärkt sich der morderne, schimmlige Gestank des Sumpfes um ein Vielfaches und wird je weiter sie ins innere eintreten stärker. Sie finden sich danach in einem größeren Raum wieder, der über und über mit Regalen und Kisten vollgestopft ist, die sehr unterschiedliche Dinge enthalten. In den Regalen stehen verschlossene Einmachgläser, in denen in trüben, verschiedenfarbenen Flüssigkeiten unbestmmte Dinge lagern. Diese Flüssigkeit hat von Glas zu Glas eine andere Farbe und reicht von blasgrün bis knallrot. Im hinteren Bereich des Raumes befindet sich eine Treppe nach oben, von dessen Ende ein flackernder, rötlicher Lichtschein hinunterleuchtet. Das einzige Geräusch in dem Raum ist das Quieken einiger Ferkel, die in Holzkäfigen, die an der Seite des Raumes stehen, wild herumspringen. Sie tragen allesamt ein blaues Halsband aus Stoff. Sie sind verwandelte Soldaten der Garnison nahe Drachenmühle und versuchen mit ihrem lauten Quieken die Gruppe zu warnen, weiterzugehen. Spricht ein Mitglied der Gruppe mit den Ferkeln mithilfe des Zaubers "Mit Tieren sprechen" erzählen diese davon, dass sie von Oma Agnes mit einem Zauber in diese Tiere verwandelt wurden und diese schon einige von ihnen aufgegessen hat. Im Versteck / Oberes Stockwerk Im oberen Stockwerk befindet nach der Treppe zuerst ein großer Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Lagerfeuer brennt, das jedoch erstaunlich Rauchlos ist. Auch hier sind die Wände mit Regalen und Schränken bedeckt, in denen sich wieder verschiedenste Gegenstände befinden. Untersuchen die Abenteurer diese Schränke genauer würfle auf der Tandtabelle (PHB Seite XY). In hinteren Bereich des Stockwerks befinden sich ein paar kleinere Räume, von denen einer das Nachtlager von Oma Agnes enthält und die Augenhöhlen, vor denen die anderen Feuer brennen. Oma Agnes selbst befindet sich hinter dem ersten Lagerfeuer und streut hin und wieder einige Kräuter hinein. Als sie die Gruppe erblickt fragt sie die Gruppe sogleich: "Hihihi. Ihr habt also doch Macht in euch, wenn ihr hier vor mir stehen könnt. So füge ich mich dem und frage euch, was ist euer Begehr? Warum seid ihr hier in meinem prachtvollen Heim?" Verlangt die Gruppe, dass die Kinder von Drachenmühle von ihrem Fluch geheilt werden, spielt Oma Agnes die überrascht und traurige. Sie versucht der Gruppe weiszumachen, dass sie selbst schon alles mögliche versucht hätte, um die Kinder zu heilen, dies jedoch nicht geklappt hätte. Lass die Abenteurer auf Motiv erkennen würfeln um zu überprüfen, ob sie auf den Täuschungsversuch von Oma Agnes hereinfallen. Oma Agnes bräuchte noch eine mächtige Zutat, um die Kinder zu heilen: Der Handel "Aaaach ich schaffe es einfach nicht, diese armen armen (hihihi) Kinder zu heilen. Ich bräuchte eine letzte Zutat, etwas von großer Macht. Hihihi. Sagt mir, habt ihr etwas bei euch? Habt ihr zufällig das Auge eines Gottes in euren Taschen? Oder den Kopf eines Einhorn? Die Fingernägel eines Dschinns würden auch reichen? Nicht? Ooooh wie schade. (hihihi) Habt ihr sonst etwas, was ihr mir anbieten könntet?" Die Gruppe kann überlegen, ob und was sie Oma Agnes anbieten. Wollen sie ihr etwas anbieten, kommen jedoch auf kein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis macht Oma Agnes ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie sieht nach und nach jeden in der Gruppe an und meint sie wüsste etwas von Wert und Macht, dass ihr "helfen" könnte: * Das Auge eines Kriegers! (Siehe bleibende Verletzungen (DMG Seite 271); Sie reist jemanden mit bloßen Fingern ein Auge heraus. Äußerst schmerzhaft!) * Eine mächtige Stimme! (z.B. eines Magierwirkers. Sie nimmt eine kleine schmutzige Phiole, füllt etwas Ruß und Salz hinein und lässt das Opfer hineinhauchen. Die Stimme füllt die Phiole in Form eines bunten Nebels. Das Opfer kann ab sofort nicht mehr sprechen.) * Das Feuer der Jungend! (Die Vettel nimmt eine erkaltete Kohle aus dem Rand des Feuers und legt sie in die Hände des jungen Opfers. Die Kohle erhitzt sich rasend schnell und brennt eine Narbe auf die Handfläche des Opfers. Von nun an ist ihm/ihr ständig kalt und klamm und seine/ihre Haut fühlt sich eiskalt an. In kalten Gebieten erleidet es ohne Wärmequelle Kälteschaden.) Zusätzlich fordert sie einen Gefallen ein. Einen Gefallen, den sie jederzeit einlösen kann und der bindend ist, egal was zu tun ist. Als Zeichen des Handels und des Gefallens wird der Gruppe ein Talisman mitgegeben. Wird der Gefallen nicht eingelöst, ist der Handel hinfällig und die Kinder erleiden wieder ihren jetzigen Zustand. Das selbe gilt, wenn der Talisman verloren geht oder zerstört wird. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Überzeugen gegen den Wurf auf Motiv erkennen der Vettel kann sie davon überzeugt werden, nur eines der Dinge anzunehmen, entweder eine Gabe oder den Gefallen. Um den Talisman herzustellen vollzieht Oma Agnes ein scheußliches Ritual, in dem sie sich einen verfaulten Zahn aus dem Mund und einige Haare vom Kopf reisst. Anschließend wickelt sie diese mit größter Sorgfalt und unter ständigem Gemurmmel um den Zahn und flechtet die Haare schnell zu einer Art Halsband. Der Kampf Entscheidet sich die Gruppe, Oma Agnes anzugreifen wirft sie als freie Aktion mehrere Kräuter in die Flammen des Feuers. Das obere Stockwerk füllt sich blitzschnell mit einem durchdringenden, beißenden Rauch, der nur schwer zu durchblicken ist. Oma Agnes macht sich im Schutze des Rauches unsichtbar und wird die Gruppe mehr piesacken als offen kämpfen, immer begleitet von ihrem höhnischen Gekicher. Erleidet sie doch Schaden kämpft sie bis zu einem Drittel ihrer TP, macht sich danach unsichtbar und verschwindet auf dem schnellstem Weg. Die Rückkehr Gehen sie komplett und ohne umschweife auf den Handel mit Oma Agnes ein, entlässt diese sie und meint, sie sollten schnellstmöglich zum Dorf zurückkehren, um zu überprüfen, ob ihre Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt seien. Auf der Rückreise meiden alle Kreaturen der Sümpfe die Gruppe, abgestoßen vom Talisman, den die Vettel ihnen mitgegeben hat. Führen sie jedoch keinen Talisman bei sich kann es wieder zu Zufallsbegegnungen kommen. Sobald die Gruppe das Dorf betritt kommt es ganz darauf an, was sie bei Oma Agnes gemacht haben: Auf den Handel eingegangen Sind sie auf den Handel eingangen betreten sie das Dorf und finden die selbe Stimmung vor, wie bei ihrer Abreise. Es machen sich erste Zweifel breit, ob der Handel richtig war, jedoch stürmt eine Mutter kurz nach ihrer Ankunft aus dem Haus und verkündet unter Freudentränen, dass ihr Kind wieder erwacht ist. Nach und nach erwacht ein Kind nach dem anderen und das Dorf ist gerettet. Oma Agnes angegriffen Haben sie sich mit Oma Agnes einen Kampf geliefert ist die Situation unverändert. Die Kinder wachen immer noch nicht auf und das Dorf ist in genau der Stimmung, in der es auch vorher war. Nichts hat sich verändert. Das Heim von Oma Agnes zerstört Haben sie das Innere von Oma Agnes Heim zerstört oder gar den ganzen Schädel in Brand gesteckt oder anderweitig beschädigt ist die Vettel äußerst erzürnt. Sie schickt einen Schwarm Raben Richtung Dorf, der die Gruppe nach einem Tag über ihren Köpfen überholt. Kommen die Abenteurer schließlich im Dorf an ist jeder dort verschwunden. Werden die Häuser durchsucht sieht es so aus, als wären die Leute einfach so von einer Sekunde zur nächsten nicht mehr da gewesen. Kaltes Essen steht auf den Tischen, die Kaminfeuer sind erkaltet und Werkzeug liegt überall herum. Aber nichts lässt darauf schließen, was mit den Leuten passiert ist. Oma Agnes wird getötet Passiert das unwahrscheinlichste und die Gruppe schafft es irgendwie Oma Agnes zu besiegen und zu töten verschwindet diese unter fürchterlichen Lachen in einem dunklen beissenden Rauch. Sie ist tot und besiegt. Die Ferkel-Soldaten, die im Ergeschoss in den Holzkäfigen stecken, werden vom Fluch befreit und wieder zurückverwandelt. Auch die Kinder von Drachenmühle werden sofort von ihrem Fluch befreit und wachen wieder auf. Belohnung bei positivem Ausgang: Haben sie es geschafft, die Kinder von Drachenmühle zu retten kommt einer der Väter der Kinder auf sie zu mit einem unter Tuch verborgenen Gegenstand. Er überreicht ihnen diesen unter großem Dankbekundungen und erzählt ihnen, dass dies seit Generationen auf dem Dachboden seiner Familie verstaubt und niemand etwas anzufangen weiß. Er schenkt ihnen ein unbewegeliches Zepter (DMG Seite 198). Außerdem sichert Olric der Gruppe zu, sofern sie in der Nähe ein Haus besitzen, dass bei Ausbauten und sonstigen Wünschen das Dorf sie ab sofort unterstützt. Category:Abenteuer